War Time Christmas
by loonylizlovegood
Summary: Levi promised to be home by Christmas. He didn't quite make it. Installment one of my 2013 fan-fiction advent calender.


AN: Hi there, welcome to the first installment of my Fan-fiction advent calender, this one is an ereri set in WW1 Australia, see bottom for notes.

Tags: Eren/Levi, AU, Petra/Auruo(mentioned), WW1, Gallipoli, Eren, Levi, Soldier!Levi, Housewife!Eren, Fluff.

* * *

_December 1, 1915, Gallipoli._

_Dear Eren,_

_I know that I promised you when I left that I'd be home by Christmas, and I guess I will be coming home…maybe not by Christmas, it'll take them a while to ship me back home. But I guess, it might not be how you expected me to return…I'm going to look a bit different I guess…I might also act differently, the doctors all say it's just shell shock, that it'll go away but I don't know…_

_Anyway, how are things going with you? Everyone still think we're brothers back home? Might get confusing given that I still have most of my army mates convinced you're female, hopefully they won't want to meet you when they…if they make it home…_

_I just asked the nurse, because I knew you'd want to know, being the little house wife that you are, I'll be getting home on the 30__th__ of January they think…that's if…nah, don't worry. I wonder if this letter will arrive before me? It probably will, the speed of mail seems to be much faster than the speed of travel. I'd love to write you more Eren, but if I write everything I want to tell you I'll still be writing when you open the door on the 30__th__._

_See you then Eren._

_I love you. I love you so much._

_Levi_

_xxx_

Eren received the letter on the 29th of January. Silently thanking god that he had saved his money over Christmas Eren rushed out to the markets, hurriedly collecting ingredients to make something nice for Levi when he arrived and chatting happily about his "brothers" impending return.

At about 4pm on the 30th, Eren was beginning to worry that perhaps Levi hadn't made it back, perhaps the ship he was on had sunk on the voyage home…perhaps he…he… Eren, despite what Levi said, wasn't entirely stupid. He'd been able to gather from Levis letter that some near fatal wound had been suffered on the battlefield. Eren remembered the day Levi had left, Eren had begged him not to sign up when the height restrictions were lowered, he didn't want to lose Levi.

_"I'll lie about my age and come with you, if you sign up I'll lie and come too."_

_"Eren I need you here, I need you to stay here for me, I'll be home by Christmas, have Christmas lunch ready for me when I come back."_

_"They say you'll be home by Christmas, and they said that last year so I know they're not telling the truth, why else would they be sending more? Why else is the war still going? Levi don't leave me, I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you…"_

And now to Eren it seemed as though he had as he sat, silently crying at the dinner table, the late Christmas lunch sitting neglected.

There was a knock at the door, that'll be them Eren thought, that'll be them coming to give me their condolences, but sorry your adoptive brother (at least that's what everyone believed, except Levis army mates of course…that's how Petra found out about them anyway, that had been awkward…) has perished at sea. He'd seen it happen to Petra, the woman next door, her husband Auruo had died, he was in the same squadron as Levi… Eren stood, dried his eyes and walked calmly to the door. He took a deep breath before slowly opening it, mentally preparing himself for the news.

"Levi," Eren breathed.

"Afternoon brat."

Eren laughed, releasing all his pent up emotions, embracing his now one armed Levi tightly, all be it gently. "Christmas dinner is on the table."

Levi smiled slightly, returning the embrace, "You remembered…" He thought back to their conversation before he had left, "Well then, let us eat, and the I have a few plans for later…"

END

* * *

Notes:

Thank you for reading! A few things I'd like to say before you go. Firstly, as of June 1915, the height restriction for those entering the Australian army was lowered to 5ft 2in. The age range was 18+ thus putting Eren (who be 16-17ish) just out of range.

Also, Petra was totally cool with their relationship, because she is just that kind of person.


End file.
